Velocitronian
by Sirius Pax
Summary: The team chases a speeder Velocitronian. Ratchet finds his long lost love. A memory comes back. the war comes to an end, all because of one pissed off medic that we all love. Ratchet/OC Rating may change.


Velocitronian

The Autobots chased the vehicle as it slipped easily back and forward, keeping them from getting in front of it. "Sheesh, they're fast." Smokescreen complimented. There came a femme's laugh and the car sped faster. "Way to go, Smokescreen." Ratchet grumbled.

That's when he chuckled. "What?" "Nothing." Ratchet stated in a mischievous voice and sped forward. Ratchet got behind the car and he yelled, "Hey 'bot-form!" he screeched to a halt as the car did. It transformed and said, "Who you calling a 'bot-form?'" Ratchet chuckled and said, "Catch me if you want to know!" he sped off and the femme transformed and sped after him.

_**That's not my name**_ came from the femme's speakers as she struggled, actually struggled, to keep up with Ratchet. Ratchet chuckled and did a sharp 180. "Oh, you think you're so good!" the femme growled and did the same. Ratchet sped forward.

He skidded round and round in donuts and the femme followed. Ratchet chuckled to himself as the femme chased him.

; She's a Velocitronian. ;

; What?! ;

; Velocitronian, only found and Velocitron. ;

Ratchet sped past the Autobots and they turned and sped after him and the femme. The femme transformed and lunged at Ratchet. He spun around and transformed and caught her. She struggled. "Well, aren't you a pretty velocitronian?" Ratchet purred and the femme smiled and said, "Glad to know you know I'm a velocitronian."

"I thought they were only myth?" Bulkhead stated. "Hardly." Ratchet and the femme said at the same time and rolled their optics. Ratchet sat the femme on the ground and they crossed their arms. "Then how did you know they existed?" Wheeljack asked and poked Ratchet in the chassis. Ratchet transformed and sped off.

The femme rolled her optics and transformed and called, "Wait up Ratchet!" she sped after him and he slowed enough for her to catch up. The 'bots looked at each other before going after them. That's when the signals disappeared and a bridge opened. They sped through to be met by the femme with her arms crossed.

At the ground bridge controls was a smiling alizarin crimson and bone colored Autobot with tesla roadster alternate form like this:

The mech and femme fist bumped as they chilled. "C'mon rooky, what you waiting for?" the femme asked. "You calling me a rooky, rooky?" the mech asked. "Try me rook." The femme said and the mech rolled his optics.

"Still flirting with me, rook?" the mech asked and the femme looked disgusted. "Who knew you would lose your touch for design?" the femme challenged. "Oh, it's so on." The mech growled as he bent down and smiled at the femme challengingly. The femme smiled back just as challengingly.

"The one the humans think is better wins." The mech growled and the femme said, "Like I would lose, I never lost my taste." The mech opened the bridge and they transformed at the same time and sped off. The team looked to the humans and Arcee asked, "Who was the mech?" "Ratchet." The humans replied at the same time in a bored manner.

Ratchet sped around, looking for the best car. He hadn't forgotten his velocitronian coding. He chuckled as he saw a black Ferrari with a dragon:

"Totally." He stated and scanned it. He chuckled and sped back to base. He met up with the femme as they drove in. They stopped at the entrance and Ratchet called, "Jack, Miko, Rafael!" "Ready!" they replied.

The femme drove forward:

She had a black background with this design. "Cool!" the humans exclaimed and Miko said, "Come out Ratchet!" the femme transformed and watched, she hadn't glanced at Ratchet so she didn't know what he looked like.

Ratchet drove into view and the team stared. Miko's smile grew and she said, "Doc' 'bot's got my vote!" Ratchet's motor revved. "Mine too!" Raf stated and Jack came after him. "Definitely!" Ratchet zoomed in donuts a few times before transforming and smiling. "Top that chica." Ratchet purred as he walked past.

The femme rolled her optics. "Okay, Ratchy-pie." Ratchet froze and turned to her. "You didn't." "I did." Ratchet's optics turned white then faded. "Come on Ratchy-pie, bring out the beast." The femme stated as she jumped back a few feet. Ratchet started to grow and shift. His optics turned white and he fell on all 4s.

"Fine, you want to live in the past Wildfire, let's live in the past." Ratchet growled in his predacon mode. Wildfire transformed and said, "Let's take this up top, Firespark." Ratchet walked past and blew smoke out of his nostrils as he past her.

Wildfire rolled her optics and trotted after him. Ratchet stood on one side of the cliff as Wildfire stood on the other. They ran at each other, but flew into the air afterwards. They flew in a pattern, making it look like they would hit, but they didn't. They glowed brighter before hovering in the air in front of each other.

Their tails curled around each other's loosely and their helms pressed together. They looked like this a little:

They curled around each other more and more, the light growing brighter. They tossed their helms up and screeched. Fire emerged and they held themselves there. The fire formed into view of the past.

A young mech looked up when he heard pede steps and looked back down. "So much for a welcome greeting from the others." The femme murmured and didn't see as the mech looked at her again. "You're a predacon, aren't you?" the mech asked and the femme turned to him.

"I am." She stated confidently. "So am I." the mech stated and held out his servo. They shook servos and the femme said, "Wildfire." "Firespark." The mech replied. "My creators are going to try to change my designation to Ratchet." He supplied, "Don't want word getting out about my… genetic coding."

"There used to be so plenty." Wildfire murmured and shook her helm. "Indeed." Firespark replied and hung his helm. "We are lucky… to be alive." Wildfire stated and Firespark nodded. Wildfire looked up and said, "I've been having trouble with my classes, could you help me?"

"Sure, let me see your schedule." He studied it and said, "Don't worry; you have the same classes as me." "Really?" Firespark chuckled and said, "Totally." "Radical." "Hey look, there're the lone wolves." "Predacons." They muttered under their intakes as they walked down the halls.

Wolves played outside at free time and Firespark rolled his optics. "Hypocrites." He muttered. "Always around." Wildfire and Firespark said in unison and looked at each other. "Yeah, we're totally going to get along." Firespark stated and they fist bumped as they leaned against the wall.

They both jumped when a mech walked up to them. Firespark gained his posture and nudged Wildfire. She copied him. "Greet-greetings O-Orion." Firespark stated and the mech smiled. "Hello Firespark; is this Wildfire?" the mech motioned to Wildfire. "Yes sir, I am Wildfire." "I would like you both to come with me." Orion stated and they followed him.

"You are both familiar with your genetics, correct?" Orion asked as he motioned for them to sit once they were in his office. "Ye-yes sir." Firespark stated with Wildfire in unison. "I would like you to stay with me, terrible things have happened." "Like what?" they both spoke in unison again.

"Your creators were assassinated a few hours ago as I just got word." Orion stated solemnly. The 2 predacons stared. They looked at each other then back to Orion. "They have narrowed the search down to someone in this school, a school youngling." Orion stated and he rose.

"That is why I would like for you to stay with me, you are not safe alone. I will watch you over the day and you shall learn anywhere others are not." Orion finished and Wildfire and Firespark looked to each other. They used the predacon link they had learned of to talk to each other.

: Should we? :

: I've known Orion since I first started school here, he's a good mech. :

: Then should we stay with him? :

: Yes. :

Firespark looked to Orion and said, "It would be an honor." "The honor is mine to house predacons." Orion stated with a smile. The bell rang and Orion led them down a hall. The predacons' strides matched each other's as they walked. "It is believed you are the only ones left." Orion stated and the predacons jumped, not hearing his voice for a while.

"Yeah." Firespark murmured. "But the best thing is I've got the most radical friend by my side that's a predacon." Firespark and Wildfire said in unison then looked at each other. They laughed as they followed Orion down the hall.

When they got outside Orion motioned for them to transform. They did so and he tagged them. "This is so I will know where you are, so I can know if you are in danger where you are." Orion stated and the predacons nodded.

Orion watched as they played together over the next few weeks. One thing led to another and Wildfire and Firespark were soon nuzzling each other. They were probably the only sure chance of more predacons becoming known.

Wildfire and Firespark trotted by each other's side, not afraid to walk in the halls as a predacon anymore. Orion still walked with them. Firespark nuzzled Wildfire's helm and she let out a small squeak of a roar.

Orion glanced back and said, "Out of public you 2." The predacons grumbled and continued forward. They walked into his office where Wildfire and Firespark lay down at their master's pedes. "They have traced your bloodline further." Orion said after some silence.

The predacons rose. "You are Velocitronians." "Aren't they myth?" Firespark asked annoyed. "Apparently not, I am supposed to deliver you there and stay with you as your guardian." Orion stated. The 2 transformed and said, "But we love Cybertron!"

"The council says you have to go to Velocitron and that I have to go with you because of my tribute to your survival." Orion stated and the predacons sighed. Orion saw the sadness and said, "Go outside and have some fun, I will pack everything." The predacons nodded and walked out.

They transformed and trotted past Cybertronians who glared at them. The predacons snarled back. Firespark opened a trap door once they were far away and Wildfire went in first. They transformed and grabbed everything off the walls. Collected things, loved things, gifts, they took it all up. The predacons looked at each other and Wildfire carved half of a heart in the wall. She put a W on that side.

Firespark carved the other half and put + F. They looked around before holding servos as they walked out. that's when they got ambushed. Wildfire roared in agony as Firespark was pushed away. Firespark got up and saw the Cybertronians hurting Wildfire. Firespark transformed and roared at them. He charged up his fire trap and growled.

The Cybertronians ran off. Firespark scurried over to Wildfire. He roared a low, solitary note to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Firespark helped her onto his back. He scooped everything up in his mouth and she grabbed it with one servo.

Firespark hurried down the halls and growled at anyone that looked at them. Wildfire was weak, he could sense it; he hurried faster. He burst into Orion's office and roared solemnly. Orion looked up and ran over. He took up the femme who winced. "Who did this?" Orion asked and Firespark played a recording.

"Of course." Orion murmured and said, "Firespark, finish packing, I'll take her to the hospital where you will meet me." Firespark nodded and quickly packed everything up. He balanced it on his back as he ran to the hospital. He slipped everything into Orion's trailer as he found it empty and then transformed and scurried inside.

"I'm looking for the room of which Wildfire is rested in." Firespark stated and the nurse led him down the hall. The nurse opened a door and Firespark nodded down at her before walking in. Orion looked up and stood. "She is going to be fine; she'll have the repairs done soon. Right now she is resting."

Firespark transformed and said, "This is my fault." "Firespark, it is not your fault." Orion replied. Firespark looked up at him with his optics then closed them. Energon rolled out and he covered his helm with his front paws.

Firespark transformed and stood up. "Firespark, you are strong." Orion stated and Firespark looked at him. "I don't feel the part." Firespark murmured as he felt his spark breaking. "And…" Orion chuckled, "You will be much taller than me to come."

Wildfire woke up and said, "You are strong, Fire." "Wild." Firespark whispered and rushed to her side. Wildfire sat up and hugged him saying, "I'll be fine, I promise." Firespark held onto her rolled out of their optics.

That's when there was an explosion. Orion's optics widened and he said, "Firespark, we need to get out of here." Firespark and Wildfire didn't ask and Firespark transformed. Wildfire slid onto his back and they rushed out. Orion transformed outside and hooked up to the trailer before speeding off.

They sped to a space bridge and Orion said, "I was to transport 2 Velocitronians and myself to Velocitron." The space bridge opened and the femme said, "GET OUT OF HERE!" they got through and landed on solid ground. Orion sped through and asked, "Is there a doctor anywhere?" a mech transformed and showed them the way.

Firespark nuzzled Wildfire, encouraging her to stay awake. She moaned in pain and Firespark sped faster. They ran into the hospital and Orion told them about what happened and what needed to be done. The doctor rushed the 2 mechs out, which made Firespark growl.

Firespark transformed and rested at his master's pedes when they were in the waiting room and fell into recharge. Orion looked down at him and murmured, "If only you knew what happened to Cybertron."

Ratchet and Wildfire flew around, unraveling from each other. Their tails left each other as they landed on the ground. They looked at each other before hanging their helms. "Velocitron was our home…" "Until you all came and took it away." They finished in unison.

"It was our home, our life, our ancestry, and all the Velocitronians were killed off!" Ratchet shot in outrage. "We're the only 2 velocitronians known left other than the ones shot off into space!" Wildfire growled. "Ratchet, Wildfire, calm down." Wildfire calmed as Ratchet continued on.

"I almost lost everything! All I had worked for, all I cherished… all I needed." "FIRESPARK!" Optimus yelled and Ratchet turned to him, energon leaking from his optics. "They took me away from Wildfire, they tore us apart. Do you know how much it hurts to be torn from your spark mate?!" Ratchet screamed in outrage.

"Firespark." Wildfire stated and Ratchet looked to her. He fell and covered his helm with his paws. "It's my fault; I should've fought against them all." Ratchet muttered and the humans walked up to him. "Fight against whom?" "Both Autobots and Decepticons." Ratchet muttered.

Wildfire walked up to him and pawed him with her paw. Ratchet looked up at her and smiled and she smiled back. She nudged him and whispered, "It's time we fought for Cybertron." Ratchet smiled sorrowfully and nodded.

Ratchet stood up and transformed. He looked down at Optimus and said, "Thank you Optimus, for taking care of me for all these years." Optimus nodded up to him. "Whoa, Ratchet's tall now!" Miko shouted and Ratchet smiled down at her.

Wildfire transformed and stood next to him, she was taller than Optimus as well. "Predacons are the tallest of all Cybertronians or Velocitronians." She stated. Optimus shuffled his pedes and said, "They traced your bloodlines once more and farther back." Optimus looked up at them and they looked down at him curiously.

"Ratchet, you are a direct descendent of Solus Prime: you are the new descendant Prime." Ratchet stared wide opticed down at Optimus. He looked at Wildfire. "You both are Nitrotronians." "Again, aren't they myth?" Ratchet asked. "No." Optimus replied. "You were also assigned to go to Nitrotron." He said.

"It is still lived upon; I can send you there, away from this war." Optimus stated with a soft smile. Shots suddenly rained down on them and Ratchet and Wildfire spread their wings. "Thanks Optimus, but I'll take my chances destroying Megatron." Ratchet growled and transformed and flew off.

"Oh Primus no!" Wildfire stated and watched in fear as Ratchet flew straight to Megatron. Ratchet flew around him, shooting fire at him. Wildfire watched as Ratchet dodged every blow and scratched Megatron up.

Ratchet hit Megatron directly with fire and Megatron exploded. He landed in front of the Autobots, barely alive. Ratchet landed and folded his wings and snarled at Megatron. He prowled around Megatron as Megatron charged up his blaster. He grabbed at Wildfire, but she yelped and shot at him with fire.

Megatron exploded again and Ratchet transformed as he looked at Wildfire. She stumbled back and stared at what she had done. She transformed and murmured, "I… I killed him." Ratchet smiled gently at her and said, "It's alright Wild." "Firespark?" Ratchet nodded and gently kissed her helm.

"It'll be alright Wildfire, I promise." Wildfire edged into Ratchet as she shook in fear.


End file.
